Bandits
by TheGirlWithTheQuill
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are thieves on the run. Surely nothing can go wrong when the abandon America for adventures in Mexico. Rated M for language and violence, and a small amount of sexual themes. Klaine. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, I realize you're worried about your hair, but get in the fucking car!" Blaine yelled, snatching the diamond from Kurt's thin, pale fingers and stuffing it in his bag. Kurt pouted, and Blaine rolled his eyes, grabbing his partner's wrist and running towards their Camaro. No police had arrived yet, and so they were able to, once again, make a clean getaway. Blaine pealed out of the parking lot, avoiding hitting a pedestrian as he sped down the road.

"You know, we could have gotten a car that actually had a roof," Kurt said grumpily, trying to fluff-up his hair as they drove away. Blaine rolled his eyes at his partner.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were your typical pair of brains and brawn. Kurt was the one who could bypass any security system, taking out any of those silly inferred beams, and he could abuse any and all technology to do just about anything he wanted. Blaine, on the other hand, was the one who was actually going out in the field. The two normally bickered over who had the tougher job. Blaine always thought he did because Kurt just sat back in an office watching Blaine do the work in whatever building they were in. On the contrary, Kurt had to memorize a lot of codes, not to mention knock out whatever security guards were in the area and somehow hack into the system. Kurt found it mentally exhausting.

"Alright, alright," Blaine said. "We'll do that when we buy a new car. First, we've got to ditch this one."

"But where?" Kurt whined.

Blaine shrugged as he turned the corner. He sighed, turning on the radio. Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles began playing softly in the background as Kurt rested his head on his partner's shoulder. Blaine blushed softly, and he smiled as he murmured, "I hear they've got a bright sun that blares down light in Mexico. We drop the Camaro in the desert and try to blend in. The police in Mexico won't know who we are, so we'll be safe."

"That sounds nice," Kurt smiled. He looked at all the people that rushed by as Blaine drove at insane speeds. Everyone looked so lonely, he thought. People walking alone down the street; people in cars driving by themselves. They all were so closed off to themselves. He then thought about himself and Blaine. They always felt so comfortable together, and Kurt liked that.

"Hey, Blaine? We're in this together, right?"

"If you're trying to be cute by bringing up High School Musical, so help me God, I will-"

"No, no, no, Blaine," Kurt said. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Blaine said. "And we are. We're in this together, Kurt, for the long run. No way am I letting anything come between you, me and all the money in the world."

"And diamonds."

"And diamonds," Blaine confirmed, a goofy grin forming on his face. Kurt always loved that goofy grin that fit his partner so well.

And so they continued down the open road, from a life of thievery in the States to Mexico for a life of relaxation and riches.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving past the border was no problem. Most people think getting into Mexico from America, or vice versa, would be difficult. It was actually the opposite for Blaine and Kurt. The police didn't even suspect them of stealing. They were just asked a couple of questions, and Blaine had the diamond and cash stuffed in the self-installed tire-hold in the trunk. The authorities didn't even spare it a glance.

Driving down the roads through the desert was nice. They got to an open stretch of road, which Blaine found as an opportunity to drive a hundred-twenty miles an hour. Kurt still complained about the sand in his hair, but Blaine complained, "Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of the engine!"

Kurt rolled him eyes and sat back in his seat, pouting as he gave up on the ideal of keeping his hair in its normal, dapper condition. Instead, he focused on road signs, looking for a town that wasn't too far from the desert. Soon, his search came to an end.

"Blaine, there's a little town about a mile down the street. Let's dump the car here and run! We can work the weary traveler thing, and those idiots won't be the wiser," Kurt said, relaxing as the breeze cooled his flushed complexion.

"Good idea," Blaine said, his eyes trained on the road ahead. He pulled over and jumped over the door, ignoring the idea of opening and closing the door like Kurt had. The opened the trunk, shoved the cash the nooks and crannies of their bags. Kurt demanded to hold on to his precious diamond, and Blaine agreed reluctantly. Kurt placed it between the sweaters and shirts in his backpack gently, gazing at the shining gem as though it were his child. Blaine sighed and heaved his duffel over his shoulder as Kurt grabbed his backpack.

"Ready?"

"To assume yet another identity and to yet again blend in with the commoners? Please, Blaine. I was born ready." Kurt gave a sassy grin. Blaine sighed heavily and nodded, heading towards the town. He made sure not to leave the keys to the Camaro in it, and instead opted to bury them somewhere inside the town when they got settled.

Stumbling in to the quiet town, Kurt made a heavy, heaving gasp, clutching his chest. Blaine supported him and walked him to a little restaurant. They quickly ordered something before asking their waitress about somewhere to stay for a while, for they were weary travelers looking for a place to settle for a while.

"Well, there's a little apartment complex just up the street. Same place I live, you know," she said with a smile and a wink in Blaine's direction. "My name is Rachel, by the way."

"Blaine," he said, extending his hand. They shook, holding each other's gazes longer than Kurt would have liked. "And this is my b- friend, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. Another round of playing straight men. He didn't understand Blaine's motives for this constant game, and debated if Blaine was actually into him at all. Kurt then directed his attention to the pretty brunette and shook her hand, "Charmed, I'm sure."

Her smile didn't fade, but her eyes flickered between the two. "Alright, well, I'll get your drinks and orders. Call me if you need me." She wrote down her number on a paper, for future reference. Blaine pocketed the number with a sly grin, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she left.

"Why would you do that?" Kurt whisper-yelled as soon as her back was turned.

"Do what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt groan, agitated, as he growled, "You don't think Mexicans are accepting enough of gays? How long do I have to follow your fear of being called a faggot, Blaine?"

"You know that's not true," Blaine said. "I'm doing this for us. We'll be out of here before you know it, and when we come back, we'll get married, and have a nice little family up in Canada or some place."

Rachel appeared then, setting down Kurt's Bloody Mary and Blaine's beer. She was gone after a little useless chatter that Kurt didn't bother listening to. Taking a bite out of his celery stalk and then stirring his drink with it thoughtfully, Kurt murmured, "What do you think about Europe?"

"There's a lot of cash there," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Precisely," Kurt murmured, taking another small bite out of his alcohol-soaked celery. After chewing, he continued. "I say, after this little adventure, we head to Europe on a stealing spree. Then, we retire in luxury in some country in Asia."

"I've always wanted to live in India," Blaine said, a smile gracing his lips as he took a long drink of beer. "It's beautiful there, you know. Lots of colors and patterns. The music is great. I think it's a great idea, Kurt."

Kurt grinned, giving his frame a little shimmy. "Glad you think so, babe."

The two ate in silence, playing footsie under the table and stealing glances at one another, and smiling giddily when they caught each other. Rachel had come over a few more times to talk to Blaine, but other than that, it was a quiet evening. They waited around until Rachel got off her shift, and she escorted them to the apartment complex. She went up to her room while Kurt made the arrangements to rent a room for a while.

Sitting down on their new bed, Kurt gasped in disgust as some dust sprung up from its hiding spot. "Ugh, have they never heard of spring cleaning?"

"Oh, Kurt, honey, relax," Blaine said, sitting next to him. He coughed as the dust caught in his throat. "Oh God! Okay, you're right. We're sprucing the place up in the morning.

"Good," Kurt said, pouting. He got up, scooted Blaine off the bed and took the covered off the bed. Strolling out to the patio, Kurt shook out the dust from the covers. After remaking the bed, the two men laid down next to each other, twining their hands together and staring at each other, nose to nose.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"How did we get into this mess?"

"It started in Wal-Mart," Kurt started. Blaine gave a little noise of disapproval, saying, "No, no, no! I don't want to hear anymore! Stop, stop!"

Kurt only chuckled, fingering his hands through Blaine's gel-free curls before running a finger down his jaw, which was softly coated with stubble. The two shared one soft, lingering kiss before settling in to bed, Blaine's back to Kurt's chest. Melting into one another, the two left the world of the awake. Instead, they sailed on an ocean of slumber until the dark waves crashed over them, and sent them under.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shown in that morning through the blinds and created a perfect stripe of white over Blaine's brown eyes. He furrowed his brow and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a soft groan that was muffled by the hard and flat pillow under his head. He hadn't had the most peaceful night considering it was hot and humid in the room, and that the mattress was like a slab of stone. He wondered how Rachel slept in these conditions before trying to slip back into unconsciousness, but this was to no avail. Instead, he chose to shift his body upward so he was now facing Kurt, who had rolled onto his back and was still peacefully asleep. Blaine smiled and watched the rise and fall of Kurt's chest, how his hair hung over his forehead, and how peaceful in general the scene was to gaze at.

Kurt didn't awaken until about ten in the morning, which was only an hour's wait for Blaine, who entertained himself with a book. Kurt sat up and stretched, letting out a loud groan at the pop in his back.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," Kurt muttered, letting his hands fall into his lap. He looked over at his partner. "What're you reading?"

"Just some old thing I found lying around, baby," Blaine said, dog-earring the page and setting it on the nightstand beside their bed. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Oh, just about as good as anyone could in these conditions," Kurt said, a hint of sarcasm seasoning his voice. "How about you?"

Blaine smiled and took his hand, nodding in agreement. "Just about the same."

The two shared a moment of silence before deciding to go out to the marketplace and see what would be going on around town. Kurt got up and changed his clothing, telling Blaine to remind him to go down to the Laundromat and get their clothes washed. Blaine nodded and stashed their stuff into the safe under the cabinet.

"Oh, Kurt," said Blaine upon their discovery of said safe. "Look, the only think they have that's up to regulations! A safe!"

Kurt's pale, thin lips turned up in a wicked grin. "Perfection," he purred. "Now we have some place to put our valuables."

"You mean the cash?"

"And the diamond."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You seem to favor the gem aspect of this more than the money aspect."

"What can I say?" Kurt said with a tilt of his head and a smile. "I love my sparkling rocks."

They locked away their stash of treasure and spruced up the room a bit. Kurt opened the windows and the balcony door during this little montage so the air could flow in and take away all of the stuffy, clingy atmosphere in their room. He once again shook out the blankets and sheets, more dust leaving the fabrics and floating away in the cool breeze. Blaine took this time to shower and re-gel his hair into its normal fashion, doing away with the curls Kurt had grown up with.

Kurt finished up and took his own shower, fluffing his hair up into its normal, posh and Vogue-worthy state.

Vogue. Why did he have to think of Vogue while styling his hair? The name struck a nerve inside of him, reminding him of the dreams he had given up on. Wal-Mart was not the true place of his adventures, and he knew that. It was Vogue. Kurt had gone in for an interview, came out, and there Blaine was, trying to call Kurt, who had his cell phone turned on.

"I did something bad, Kurt. I'm in deep shit," Blaine had said, looking frantic. Kurt discovered what was wrong when Blaine opened his shoulder bag, and it was stuffed full of cash. Kurt almost screamed, but knew that if he did, Blaine would be gone for good. Instead, Kurt took him home to their apartment and the two had a calm talk in hushed tones. Blaine had been minding his own business in a bank when someone burst in to rob it. The robber was caught, but cash was all over. Blaine just took as much as he could and he ran. Kurt knew this wasn't the full story. Obviously, there had to be more, but Blaine couldn't elaborate, saying it had happened too fast to remember small details.

Kurt hid the money. It was the only option Kurt would be able to bear with. Of course, hiding a criminal who was also your boyfriend was difficult, but he couldn't send Blaine to jail. Who knows what would have happened to him. Instead, Kurt stashed the money, pulled his application from Vogue, and said goodbye to his dreams. They packed up and ran out of the city to wherever they could get away, and since then, they had just hopped around, taking whatever money they could with them and stashing it in the tire-hold of their now long gone Camaro. Soon, Kurt had become an expert in coding and the two were an unstoppable duo. And now, they were in Mexico, running from the law and planning a trip to Europe before settling in India, and, if Kurt was honest with himself, it didn't sound so bad.

Blaine sensed Kurt's uneasiness and walked up behind him, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gently rubbing them as his admired the pale reflection of Kurt's face in the mirror. He murmured into his ear, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kurt lied, swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat. Blaine knew it was a lie, because he wasn't that dense, but he let it go, knowing Kurt wouldn't want to talk. Instead, Blaine simply headed out into the other room, allowing Kurt to stew in his juices.

After a few minutes and some moisturizing, Kurt stepped out with a smile on his face, strolling to hover over Blaine's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck. "What're you looking at, Blaine?"

Blaine was studying a pamphlet in his hands about a graveyard. He looked up at Kurt over his hipster-like reading glasses, a bit of a puzzled look gracing his handsome face as he said softly, "There's supposedly a treasure in one of the crypts in the graveyard here. There's like some huge tomb where an entire family is buried, and there's supposed to be a family inheritance buried under it."

"Why isn't it in someone's pocket already?" Kurt asked, taking the pamphlet and sitting on the desk, his blue eyes running across the small text. "I mean, surely there had to be an heir."

Blaine shook his head. "If you read a little farther, like, middle of the last panel, it says that the two daughters died, in a drunk driving incident and the brother never married, and eventually died alone and grumpy. So no one got the money."

"Then who buried it under the tomb?"

"The gardener, who was a respectful Hare Krishna woman, did. She's the oldest woman in the town, and she lives down the road. Surprisingly, she lives about as far from the graveyard as you can get. I find it kind of suspicious," Blaine said, gazing up at his dashing partner in crime, whose brow was furrowed in concentration as he read. Blaine smiled the familiar, eye-crinkling, crow's-feet-producing smile that Kurt was so in love with, and when Kurt turned his gaze to Blaine and that dashing grin, he found himself becoming lost in the swirling chocolate brown of Blaine's eyes. Truly, if anything Blaine did was ever a crime, it was his beauty, or at least, Kurt thought so.

The two broke out into a fit of giggles before Kurt eventually stood and straightened his tan shirt with the vest that was a dark brown in the front and was black in the back. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling slightly.

"Alright," Kurt said. "Let's go to the market, grab a bite to eat, play around with the locals…"

"Ask about the money in the tomb?" Blaine urged.

Kurt nodded. "But of course. Hey, Blaine?"

"No, Kurt. I don't know if there are any gems in the crypt," Blaine said automatically. Kurt pouted, but it soon evolved into a smile as he thought about how much Blaine knew about him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gave him a small peck on the lips. Blaine pulled him back and went for a more passionate kiss, softly nibbling on Kurt's bottom lip and making the taller man moan. Kurt lowered himself down to sit in Blaine's lap as they kissed. Blaine gave a puppy-like lick at Kurt's lip, and soon they were attached, tongues lapping at each other hungrily.

"Kurt," Blaine said between kisses. "Baby, please, we need to go to the market."

Kurt hummed into Blaine's lips. "Not even just a little bit of fun?"

"No," Blaine said, pushing Kurt gently by the shoulders. "Are you really this needy?" He asked teasingly.

Kurt nodded, biting his lower lip. "We haven't in so long. I'm sorry that I'm craving a little excitement."

Blaine only shook his head, grinning and rolling his eyes. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt said with a soft smile. They both stood and straightened each other out, smiling and exchanging small kisses between movements. Kurt didn't mind living like this. Sure, they never got to make love like when they lived in the big city. It was mainly just a lot of hiding and fake identities. Sometimes they were Eric and Steven, and on other occasions, they were Ross and Chandler. It wasn't all bad, because they would take people from famous television shows and use their names, and most of the time, people didn't notice.

The two headed to the door and released each other's hands, heading into the hallway. They headed down through the old building and out to the streets. People seemed to brush by lazily, as the atmosphere was humid, solid and made the two men feel like they were walking through water, or maybe even something denser.

Carelessly strolling, the two men reached a marketplace of vibrant colors and exotic smells. Kurt smiled and said, "Oh god, this is like… smell porn."

"Did you seriously just say smell porn?"

"Maybe," Kurt said with a smile as he stepped ahead, heading into the area of such wonder. Blaine followed with a smile on his face as he watched his partner walk. Kurt was already lost in the food section, eagerly trying things and loading things into a wicker basket Blaine had no idea he even had. Then he noticed across the way, a booth that sold such baskets. Blaine's mind fled to the thoughts of what would happen if Kurt just spent money willy-nilly like that. People would notice! Yesterday, they were the strangers who just barely made it into town. The locals would notice if Kurt suddenly went on a spending spree, especially since everyone in town was at the marketplace today.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered into his lover's ear, and Kurt gave a short, questioning hum in response. Blaine said, "You can't spend so much money, Kurt! People will notice."

"Shush, Blaine. I'm not going to just spend all of our money. I have motives. I'm just getting some dinner for tonight," Kurt said.

The lady at the stand heard Kurt at the end and said in broken English something along the lines of them wanting to prepare for the entire week when it comes to food. There was nowhere else to get food except for the diner, and the market was only on the weekends, and since today was Sunday, they'd better stock up.

"See?" Kurt said. "I know what I'm doing."

Blaine shrugged. "If you say so."

"Oh, stop being so tight," Kurt said softly. "Everything here is very cheap anyway. Come along. We can get some dinner for the rest of the week."

"Aw, but I like the diner," Blaine complained. Kurt felt jealousy grow in the pit of his stomach, and his jaw clenched. Blaine sighed and shook his head, wondering why he even said that. It was true that was Blaine was going to try to pursue Rachel, and it wasn't like it was the first time Blaine had pulled this. Then again, it wasn't the first time Kurt complained or showed jealousy towards whoever Blaine was after. This was a cycle, and it just seemed to run that way since the beginning of this adventure.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, putting his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. "There's a little club I saw on our way up here. How about we go and do a little dancing? A little singing? Like in Glee Club?"

"That sounds nice," Kurt said with a smile. "Teenage Dream?"

"No, we need something new," Blaine said. "We'll talk about it later, I promise."

After some shopping, the two left the market place and headed to their apartment. Kurt prepared a little food and the two sat on the bed together, lacking a proper table. Eating their lunch in blissful silence, the two men exchanged glances and smiles, but never words. It was nice, being able to talk to each other without words. The two seemed to be able to talk on a telepathic level, and both enjoyed that to the fullest of their abilities.

The afternoon passed in a blissful fairytale, the two ending up in a slumber after eating to their hearts content. Blaine was first to awaken, stirring and rolling over, seeing their discarded plates on the night stand, just as dirty as when they left them. Blaine smiled and rolled back over to hold Kurt, and the older boy stirred, gazing up at Blaine with his glasz eyes.

"Morning," Kurt murmured.

"More like evening," Blaine said, pressing his lips to the tip of Kurt's nose. "Are we still going to that club?"

"Yes," Kurt said. "Wait, do I get to grind on you?"

"If you're lucky and I let you have a turn," Blaine said, "Because we all know I am going to be the one grinding on you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. "I'm not objecting." But in Kurt's heart, he knew that there would be no grinding. Blaine would find a woman to grind with, just like always. Kurt sighed. Blaine had already left the room. Kurt murmured, "Here we go again," and left the room with a shoulder roll and a newly straightened posture.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down the roads of the town, Kurt felt himself relaxing. Blaine would sometimes brush their hands together and give his fingers a squeeze, and that made Kurt feel like insects were buzzing in his stomach. With a bit more of a skip in his step, Kurt felt a smile creep onto his face as the bass of some weird Spanish techno music radiate in the air as they neared the club. There was no line, and they were able to get in easily. Beautiful women were dancing everywhere, and on occasion there was quite an attractive man.

Kurt and Blaine found a nice spot on the dance floor, and Blaine pulled Kurt's back to his chest before rolling his entire body, sending chills up Kurt's spine. Kurt remembered Glee Club and how Blaine would do things like this when they sang together in the privacy of the auditorium. Of course, those days were gone now.

_Don't start, Kurt Hummel. You know it'll only get worse from there and you'll get depressed… again. _He straightened up and continued to dance, his body rolling and grinding into Blaine's. The two men got lost in their fiery inferno, continuing to dance and eye-fuck each other like rabbits. Kurt could feel the pleasure creeping over his body as he grinded against Blaine, a soft moan escaping the shorter male's lips. With a smirk, Kurt murmured to him, "Mr. Blaine Anderson, are you sure you're not gay in the slightest?"

"Kurt, I do it for you and you know it," said Blaine, holding back another moan that was bubbling in his throat. Damn Kurt and his perfect, round ass.

But then that lovely Hummel ass stopped grinding, and instead Kurt turned and danced by himself. "Then I'll save your reputation as a straight man by not fucking you here on the dance floor."

"Someone is being a little dramatic," Blaine said calmly, swaying his hips. "Kurt, as soon as we get to India, you and I will be singing Hindi Sad Diamonds and holding each other as close as possible. I'm Satine, and you're Christian. I'm the courtesan and you're the penniless sitar player. And unlike in Moulin Rouge, I would pick the penniless writer over the Duke any day."

"Well, duh," Kurt said. "The Duke is creepy."

"India, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "_Spectacular Spectacular_ is set in India."

Blaine picked up a few girls at the bar, who continued to feel up his arms and muscles. Grinning, he drank another shot and headed up to the stage, where he grabbed the mike and yelled, "How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Alright, I've got a little surprise for you guys. My best friend is being a grumpy guy tonight," Blaine said, eyes on Kurt. "So, my lady friends and I wanted to sing a little something, and then maybe he'd join in like he always did in Glee Club, and he'd stop being so upset. How does that sound, guys?"

The crowd cheered again. Kurt's expression was blank. The music started up and Kurt sighed, glaring at him. Florence and the Machine's _Girl With One Eye _had started, and Blaine began singing. _She told me not to step on the cracks, I told her not to fuss and relax. Pretty little thing stopped me in my tracks, but now she sleeps with one eye open. But that's the price she'll pay._

Kurt had jumped up on stage and took the microphone from Blaine. _I took a knife and cut out her eye. I took it home and watched it wither and die._

Blaine grabbed a separate microphone. _Well, she's lucky that I didn't slip her a smile._

Kurt let out a little groan in slight irritation. _That's why she sleeps with one eye open, love._

_But that's the price she'll pay, _Blaine sang.

Kurt glared at him. _I said hey girl with one eye_. _Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_. _I said hey girl with one eye_, _I'll cut your little heart out 'cause you made me cry._

Blaine picked up there. _I slipped my hand under her skirt_. _I said don't worry it's not gonna hurt_. _My reputation's kind of clouded with dirt._

Kurt joined him at that point. _That's why you sleep with one eye open love. But that's the price you'll pay. I said hey, girl with one eye. Get your filthy fingers out of my pie. I said hey, girl with one eye. I'll cut your little heart out._

Blaine stopped singing when Kurt took a big breath and sang with more passion than Blaine had seen since Kurt and he were in Glee Club._'Cause you made my cry. You made me cry. You made me cry. You made me cry_

Out of breath, Kurt stopped, and Blaine quickly picked up. _I said hey, girl with one eye. Get your filthy fingers out of my pie. I said, hey girl with one, get your filthy fingers out of my pie. _

Kurt picked up again after a moment of breathing. _I said hey girl with one eye. Get your filthy fingers out of my pie._

By then, they were both singing as loud as possible and glaring at each other, voices rebounding off each other in a perfect harmony and melody. _I said hey, girl with one eye. I'll cut your little heart out, 'cause you made me cry._

Kurt put the microphone back and jumped off the stage, ignoring the applause and rushing out the door. Blaine didn't follow, and Kurt wasn't surprised. He just went to the nearest coffee shop and relaxed a little bit before headed back to his current place of residence. It wasn't a home. It was a dingy hotel room that claimed to be an apartment complex.

Kurt took a shower and went to sleep. All of this was extremely stupid. It was idiotic of Kurt to even think that maybe, just for one night, Blaine would ignore the fact that he was pretending to be a straight man, and the two could dance like they used to. Thinking back, Kurt couldn't even remember who brought it up. He was too angry to think straight. Throwing himself into bed, Kurt curled up and hugged a pillow to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this is coming along so slow. I've been trying to make my chapters shorter, so I've been working slower and cutting things out and such. Again, really sorry. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Tell me what you think and shoot me a review? Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Kurt found himself alone. He sighed heavily, getting out of bed and stumbling over to the desk, looking at the pamphlet about the tomb and the money. He figured he might as well go do some investigating while he had some free-time, so he got up, stretched his muscles and grabbed a tee shirt, a pair of jeans and a baseball cap. After throwing the cap on over his messy hair and putting on his sunglasses, Kurt stuffed the pamphlet into his pocket and grabbed his keys, heading downstairs and outside.

The street wasn't as lively, and when he looked at his phone, he saw it was because it was six thirty in the morning. He didn't question how he managed to get up so early, instead focused on getting to the tomb and looking for something interesting, like gems or money. His stride was long, extending as he continued to get excited about the treasure inside. He sighed thoughtfully, imagining how Blaine would be at his side, yelling, "Hey Daddy Long-Legs, wait up!"

"No, no," he muttered to himself. "Don't start that again, Mr. Hummel. You'll go back to the pills and though she is a foul temptress, you are gay and therefore will not fall into her trap." That's what he told himself to make himself feel better. It worked most of the time, and it seemed to make him feel a bit easier as he continued to head down the street. The gates of the graveyard were just out of his reach, and though the place had an eerie and haunted feeling, the treasure inside was just enough to tempt Kurt inside, like he was a sailor responding to the siren call of cash and jewels.

The gates creaked open, and Kurt wandered inside, looking around. The graves were all small and simple, and as he wandered down the path, he stopped to look at some of the graves and thoughtfully read the names, asking the dead questions as he walked past. He strolled through a section dedicated to veterans, and Kurt held silent a moment to respect them. Even if he wasn't from their country, Kurt could at least respect the fact that they lost their lives fighting for a cause they believed in.

He continued down the path and went over a hill, where he was greeted with a large tomb surrounded by smaller ones. He sped up, eyes never leaving the crypt in front of him. His breathing was shallow, and he didn't really care. He needed to know what was inside the crypt.

His breath caught. There it was. A giant stone square with pillars and intricate designs all over it. And there was no door. Puzzled, Kurt walked around it a few times, trying to find some sort of way inside, but there was none to be found. It wasn't until he tripped that he found a metal key on the ground. He picked it up and held it in his hands, the cold metal cooling his sweaty palms. He walked around the tomb a few more times, finding nothing other than a small square hole which he assumed was the way inside. His key didn't fit inside, and so he took a quick picture of the hole and stuffed the key into his pocket before strolling back to the front of the graveyard and back down the road.

Coming towards him was a completely hung over Blaine, who was clutching his head with one hand. Kurt sighed and shook his head, walking up to him and putting one of Blaine's arms around his shoulders before carrying him back towards the apartment that Blaine had walked past in his zombie-like state of mind. Throwing Blaine on the bed, Kurt got him a glass of water and sat down. He turned to Blaine.

"I went to go look at the crypt earlier this morning," he stated.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Find anything interesting?"

"Well, at first I didn't think there was even a way inside," Kurt said. "I found a key when I tripped, but it didn't fit in the keyhole I had found afterwards. I'm betting that old lady has it, Blaine."

"Do we need to go ransack an old lady's home?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like fun," Blaine said, smiling. "After my headache is over and done with."

"Take some medication," Kurt said.

"Get it for me, baby?"

"Don't call me that. I'm still upset with you," Kurt said, tossing the bottle to Blaine, who shook out two pills and swallowed them. Kurt sighed and shook his head, turning his laptop on and trying to do some research on the family. He didn't find much that wasn't included in the pamphlet except that the family was rich because they hit oil. Kurt's eyes flickered over the screen as he looked up the oil plant, and he found that it had been a major hit worth over a million dollars, and that all of it had been cashed in. If that money hadn't been spent enough, that meant that millions of dollars in bills, gems and gold would be in the tomb in the cemetery.

"Blaine, we've hit the jackpot," Kurt said. "We're getting millions as soon as you get off your lazy ass."

"How much?"

"Millions," Kurt said.

"Millions?"

"They had an oil company! It was cashed in when it was sold and all that money is just there under the grave. We could skip Europe altogether and just go to India, Blaine! Hindi Sad Diamonds, Blaine!"

"Aww, I was kind of hoping we'd go to Europe. I was thinking of trying to take the Crown Jewels and stuff." Blaine pouted adorably.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maybe someday. But come on! We have to figure this out and figure it out soon! We'd be set for life if we got this treasure. Isn't that what we want?"

Blaine nodded. "You're right. Let me shower, and then we'll go. Actually, get up. You're showering to?"

"Together?"

"But of course," Blaine said with a grin, slipping inside the bathroom. Kurt eagerly followed, but, of course, nothing really happened between the two. Same old, same old.


End file.
